Crimson Moon Report 24
Crimson Moon Report #24 - February 2, 2011 Summary: Shadows appear to draw on fears and turn people against one another. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 2/5/11 On the evening of February 2, several people had encounters with the shadows. Shilarra was having Myriamie open boxes for her in the park when she noticed Myriamie squinting at her for the briefest of moments. With time, she began to see Myriamie's face twist into a confident smirk and loom over her. At the same time, Myriamie at first noticed a fearful, yet angry glance from Shilarra. A sense of self-confidence grew in Myriamie, and her inner voice began to twitter about Shilarra's supposedly poor choice of attire. She began to tell Shilarra about her objections to her outfit. Taeghan, having been bound to Myriamie's dreams, began to experience her emotions as well and joined with Myriamie, telling Shilarra to listen to Myriamie's advice. Myriamie, for her part, accused Shilarra of tempting men by playing innocent. Shilarra was upset with Myriamie and Taeghan's words to her, and she heard a whisper, "They don't want you...You don't have to be alone...Isolated...Constantly scrutinized.." Eventually, Taeghan recognized what was going on and was able to use his connection with Myriamie to break the influence over her. Shilarra snapped at Myriamie, saying that Myriamie was no better than her and had no right to speak to her in such a manner. Myriamie and Taeghan, however, attempted to soothe Shilarra, saying that what was said was an effect of the crimson moon. Shortly after, a shadow formed at the top of the statue under the crimson moon's light, and it quickly made its way toward the gates. Just as the shadow left the park, Nilandia and Smallstick were sharing a cup of tea in Sylvarraend when they heard the sound of sandaled feet on Gyldemar Road. They were preparing to go out together and find the source of the sound when a figure of shadow appeared, sitting on a nearby bench. The figure said nothing at first, but pointed at Smallstick, who collapsed to the ground in agony. Nilandia restored his senses, and he seemed none the worse for wear. The figure, however, began to speak with Smallstick's voice. The shadowy figure opens his mouth, and Smallstick's deep, rumbling voice escapes it. "You cannot save them all, Mentalist. How many people will suffer before you know your fears and realize that the Crimson Moon takes all?", before mocking Smallstick's geniune laughter. The shadow slowly fades, but the foreboding feeling does not. Nilandia replied that she faced her fears each time the moon rises, and was content even if only one person was saved. With that, she was greeted with an image: Your mind suddenly flashes with the vivid images of temples, and the sacrifices that occur. The shadow's words using your friend's voice seem even more daunting than before. Nilandia prayed to Lumnis and Imaera for strength and wisdom, and checked Smallstick to see if he was alright. This time, she was careful not to press to far because she had been met with a sensation akin to liquid fire when attempting to link her mind with someone under the crimson moon's effects. That was not what she found this time. Your mental efforts are rewarded with a sudden rush of solace and renewed vigor from Smallstick's form. His eyes crease in thought in front of you before the sensation fades. With that, all was calm, leaving them to discuss what had just happened. Shortly after the previous incident, Rienji reported that a head of a shadow rose up and pointed at Sventyle, stunning her. Sventyle regained her senses, and reported that the shadow had spoken: "You do not know of us, or you do not care. This will change. Under the light of the Crimson Moon, all shall be revealed. Foe or friend, you will know our strength. Join our ranks and know bounty, or oppose us and know only agony." She also reported that they claimed that Lornon will grow stronger, and that she was going to Phoen's temple in Solhaven to pray. Nothing else was reported that night. ---- Originally posted by LABARRR on 2/5/11 Sventyle after her agonizing encounter knew she had to head to Phoen's temple in Solhaven. Once in the temple she fell to her knees to pray in ernest for Phoen's guidance and protection. Deep in her prayers, a sudden flash of the inhibilitating sensation flickers in her mind, breaking her concentration. She leaned on her shield and began to pray once more. "Lord Phoen, please shine your light to keep out the darkness. I beseech ye to give thy handmaiden the strenght to resist and stand. Let the purity of your work keep me on the right path My Lord" gazing upward looking at the brilliant orb in the center chamber she prayed. Even in such a peaceful setting, the dull glow from the crimson moon seems to weaken the sense of deep-seated calm that she usually felt in prayer. Frowning, she prepared a spell and felt the the wavering glow washes over her body and as she sensed a subtle connection to higher powers. Sventyle felt assured that her activity was under observation by Phoen. She again returned to her prayers. Then she felt a sudden twitch of sensation running through her nerves causes your prayer to skip a syllable, then another. Her sense of faith struggled under the light of the Crimson Moon. Aloud she once more began her plea to her Lord Phoen, "Lord Phoen guide my soul, wrap me in thy light. Thank you for your protection and guidance my Lord" Finally, The momentary wavering of her faith was cleansed by the warmth of belief. While the Crimson Moon is an opponent of worth, she sensed that she can withstand its tugging, if for now. Closing her eyes and leaning on her greatshield, she whispered "Thank you Lord Phoen for the gift of faith and light" Letting herself rest in the warmth of prayer, she stayed on her knees throughout the night in the temple of her Lord. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports